This research project involves the testing of human subjects at 35 degrees, 55 degrees, and 75 degrees F for one hour trials. During the trials, performance scores of various dexterity measuring tasks are obtained from trained male and female subjects. The subjects' finger-skin temperature and heart rates are also continuously monitored. Preliminary results indicate no significant difference in performance at the 55 degrees and 75 degrees F temperatures. Decrements in certain performance are present when subjects function at 35 degrees F (1.7 degrees C). Performance decrements range from 1-14 percent. The average minimum finger-skin temperatures were 10.1 degrees C for males and 10.7 degrees C for females at the 35 degrees F (1.7 degrees C) air temperature. There are five different tasks used to assess dexterity performance. These tasks are the Purdue Pegboard, two tapping tasks, an assembly task and a fine manipulative task. Initial results indicate that finger dexterity is the most significantly influenced by the reduced temperature. Of the subjects tested, males performed the assembly task faster but showed a greater decrement in performance due to the cold. Performance on the fine manipulative task and the Purdue Pegboard indicates females were faster for those tasks but the amount of decrement due to the cold was approximately the same for both males and females. Tapping tasks in general showed no trend except males performed better at a larger tapping task.